


To Be Whole

by 8Eterna8



Series: Dimitri x Bylass Appreciation/FE3H Request TED Talks [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Eterna8/pseuds/8Eterna8
Summary: A nightmare that brings the two lovebirds gradually closer to each other. It serves as a re-established goal, to fight for their future. Together, they complete each other, and make the other complete.





	To Be Whole

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission by anonymous♡! I even made a blog on tumblr @fe3hscenarios if anyone's up for a chat or wants me to write something~

An unfocused eye filled with torment, only to be covered with disheveled hair. Laughter filling the air, completely drowning out the enemies cries of pain.

She has to do something, but what can she do?

The foul stench of blood and ash overwhelms her sense of smell. Each inhale adds endless layers of guilt in her heart. How did this happen? 

This was supposed to be a normal supply run… why did the Imperials invade?

'You've failed him.' The thought rings true in her mind and for a second, she almost believes it.

No, _ no _…

This isn't right, she can fix this! All she needs is-

"Pay attention, Professor!"

Another sickening crunch resounded through her ears. Byleth turned around to train her eyes on the male's figure. She successfully managed to hide the grimace from the blonde in front of her.

This really wasn't the time to be distracted, that soldier would have stabbed her right through with no mercy.

The battlefield was silent, no enemy was left for her to worry about. Steeling her nerves, Byleth turned to focus on Dimitri once more.

"We don't have time for this, I don't need healing." He groaned as he took a step to move out of Byleth's way, only for his body to slump forward.

Falling into his knees, Dimitri tried to push himself up, only to fall again with another harsh breath. His armor clanking softly as he kneeled before her, defeated.

"Now, now Dimitri. It will only take a moment, please be patient. The battle is clearly won." Byleth stepped around the scattered bodies to stand behind Dimitri. Opening her inventory, Byleth took a moment to dig through her bag to find some sort of healing potion. 

The flames became too much for Annette and Mercedes to handle so they retreated to the monastery. Leaving them with no healer and no matter how far she dug into her bag, no vulnerary or concoction was in sight. 

Ahhh, why did it have to be like this?

"Professor?"

Don't call me by that name, especially since I've failed you… _ please_.

There's gotta be something around here, anything that can help him stop the bleeding.

Like a distant friend, anxiety slithered its way into her heart as doubts festered into her mind. She's been in this situation before and yet she can't seem to remember what to do!

After pacing back and forth a thousand times, she finally thought to use the fabric of her skirt. 

Dimitri could only stare in awe as she used the very edge of her sword to cut off the front of her skirt. Being the nobleman that he is, Dimitri shakily turned his head away from her to focus on the charred ground beneath him as he tried to stop himself from blushing.

Byleth took the initiative to help him limp over to the nearest stall for cover. Now that it was destroyed, the only protection they had was the banner overhead. Even that was charred from the flames. 

After carefully removing his chest plate, Byleth could only exhale in horror at the gaping hole in his stomach. How the man managed to fight for this long completely behooved her.

"Dimitri…" She brokenly whispered as she carefully lifted him up to start wrapping the torn fabric around him. There was warm blood _ everywhere _, she barely knew where to start in order to clean the wound.

He hardly knew what to make of the expression she was making as she worked, so he silenced his thoughts to focus on the blazing pain in his side. Damn it all, he should've been more careful. But when he gets into his fits of rage, it's difficult for him to worry about his welfare like usual. 

Now he's made her worried…

Even with the wound carefully dressed, it easily bled through and she could only fret over him with trembling hands. 

"Hey, look at me." Dimitri spoke hoarsely as he reached up to brush his gloved hand against her face. Her pale green eyes stared down at him, watching as he became more dazed. 

The frown of worry on her face intensified when he began racing his hands through her light green hair. Why did this have to happen? 

She carefully rested her head on his shoulder to hide the tears that suddenly streamed down her face in hot waves. 

"I can't lose you too, Dimitri. Please, please…" Her free hand reached over to grasp onto his, she needed something to help keep her stable through this. She didn't know how long it would take for others to notice that they haven't returned. 

The unspoken words on her lips, _ don't leave me behind too_. But Dimitri seemed to understand her silence and proceeded to hug her tightly to his chest. For as long as he was able to take in ragged breaths, he would only concentrate on his beloved. 

Dimitri used the remainder of his strength to crane down to lightly brushed his lips against the crown of her hair. That only made the tears come even more as they came to a mutual understanding. 

_ Only she would make it back home_…

Hearing of loved ones dying never really bothered Byleth, but watching them die before your very eyes was more of a punishment than death. When that person closes their eyes for the last time, when their chest heaves one last breath…

When they die, a part of you dies with them. And Byleth was not willing to give up on the man that showed her what love is.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Byleth focused on her surroundings and tried to beckon forth the goddess's power. She could feel space and time shatter around them for a split second before she was forced back to the present.

Frustration gradually spread inside of her as she tried again, again, again, again, again, again, _ again_, again, again, **again**! 

The one time she actually needs divine intervention, Sothis ignores her call. She knows that she's used all of her divine pulse from trying to evacuate all those villagers but she should at least have _ one left _. 

By the time she attempted to refocus on the present, her beloved had grown silent. The arm that carefully held her now weighed heavily on her back. 

No, no, no….

** _No!!_ **

A scream invaded her ears, by the time she got used to the sound Byleth realized that it was coming from her. She heaved deep breaths in his arms as shrill cries continued to claw their way out of her throat. 

A new sense of hopelessness filled the newly acquired void in her heart as she pulled away from his body to cry into her hands. She didn't want to, she didn't need the reminder of _ that day _-

Her Father's body lying on the soft grass, unmoving as she held him. His lifeless eyes staring up at the clouds, unknowing of the utter grief and horror he left her with. 

The world around her began to fall apart as she continued to weep into her hands. She didn't ask for this to happen! 

It was getting harder and harder for Byleth to breathe. The overwhelming lightheadedness she felt made her think for a silent moment, for death to take her as well. 

* * *

"Don't!!" Byleth immediately sprung up from her bed with a lone tear streaming down her face. Her brow furrowed as she tried to grasp the situation at hand. 

Looking down, she saw that she was in bed with the sheets barely clinging to her body. She must've kicked them off during her nightmare.

_ Okay Byleth, it's just a dream. Nothing for you to worry about… _

'But how long before that dream turns into a reality?' Her thoughts immediately dashed her hopes. But what they could agree on was that she needed to pay a visit to her beloved _ now _. Even if it was late at night, she needed to confirm it for himself.

With that last urge in mind, Byleth quickly hopped out of bed and raced over to her closet to find something to cover over her smallclothes while she has some sanity left.

Without thinking much of it, Byleth wrapped herself in a long bath robe and left her room without even thinking about wearing shoes.

She has to see him, she just _ has _ to.

Jumping over the stairs that separates her room from her students, Byleth quickly raced up the dormitory stairs to reach the men's quarters. Attempting to be as quiet as possible, she walked crept down the long hallway until she was able to reach his bedroom door.

The need to validate his existence permitted through her mind as she carefully knocked on the door. After waiting a couple of seconds she reached up to the door again and rapt against the hard wood.

She heard a familiar groan from inside the room but she was only able to get physical validation when the blonde opened the door with a hard expression. Although it immediately softened when he recognized who it was. 

Without saying anything, Dimitri reached for Byleth's small hand and carefully guided her inside. She wondered if he suspected something was wrong with her. Knowing him and how well he's analyzed her for all these years, she's almost certain that he knows.

He guided her towards his bed before he suddenly paused. Right when he was about to get into the bed and pull her in with him, her small yet muscular arms wrapped around his torso and held him as tightly as she could without hurting him. 

Dimitri placed a hand on top of her own, trying to see if he can get her to open up to him. 

But little did he know, that intimate gesture was what finally broke Byleth. Feeling his warmth seep into her was all she needed as confirmation. The smaller of the two pressed her face into the back of his sleep shirt, her fat tears quickly wetting it.

This brought alarm to Dimitri, never in these past couple of years has he seen Byleth shed a tear. She's gone through all kind of battle wounds without so much as shedding a single tear.

"Prof… I mean, Byleth. What happened? Did someone hurt you?" Dimitri gingerly removed her arms from his waist in order to look down at her. He's never seen her so disturbed, even the death of her father didn't leave her like this.

"N-Nothing… its nothing. I just needed to see you to make sure." Byleth breathed out, wringing her sleeves as she attempted to look everywhere but at him. 

"Make sure of what might I ask?" Dimitri cocked his head to the side, his long tresses shifting in the process. That confused pouty expression of his was too adorable to witness.

While he waited for her to mentally construct an answer, he moved her to where she was sitting comfortably on the edge of his bed. Her robe slightly askew from her rush to reach him, Dimitri made sure to maintain eye contact with her. The moment was far too serious for him to be concerned with such boarish thoughts. 

"I just… had a nightmare where you died in my arms. I don't ever want to see that." She murmured quietly as she fiddled with the edges of her sleeves.

"Hm do you think it could be related to me getting hurt in training the other day, Professor?" Dimitri asked, he could never think of a time where he'd been severely wounded in battle. 

But of course, he had no knowledge about Divine Pulse. The phantom cries of him and her other students dying in battle were ones she could never get rid of. 

"Maybe? I honestly have no idea." Byleth shook her head, unsure of what could've triggered such a horrific dream. More importantly…

"Dimitri." Even she cringed at the hoarseness of her voice. She reached over and placed her smooth hands into his coarse ones. The woman drew closer to him until she was almost straddling him. 

She raised their joined hands and pressed her forehead to them with closed eyes. She was normally so cold, but with Dimitri's radiant warmth, Byleth never got cold.

"**_Promise me_ ** that you won't let this war kill you." She whispered into the silence of the room. By the time she reopened her eyes to observe him, Dimitri was staring at her in awe.

Before a deep blush formed on his pale features, which he immediately tried to fight against. He didn't want her getting the wrong idea…

"For your sake, I will definitely try not to. I won't rest until your my queen after all." Dimitri leaned forward and Byleth closed her eyes as anticipation filled her.

"I still don't feel confident about that…" Byleth groaned and the blonde took this time to press his lips against her plush cheek. He stayed there for a few moments, only pulling away when she let out a shaky breath. 

"You will not be able to lose me so easily, Byleth. I swear to you that I'm fighting for our future as well!" He said happily, reaching out to pull her flush against his form. Dimitri knew that she wasn't really one for physical intimacy, but he just couldn't hide his happiness.

The blush Byleth was sporting only got worse when she was forced to find purchase on his shoulder blades. The shirt he wore was thin and she could practically feel every bulging muscle...

She'd never been this close to him before, or anyone for that matter. But she did find it to be quite comforting. Byleth would just have to make sure that he keeps his word from now on.

After all, the feeling of completion she feels is thanks to the male holding her. Without him, she was sure that she would wander throughout the rest of this war without a true purpose.

And like her beloved, she too would fight for the sake of their future. She won't let anyone attempt to rob that from her.

With that last thought in mind, she felt Dimitri shift her to where she was lying down next to him. The moonlight illuminating his handsome features. 

With the nightmare banished from her mind, she wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled into him. Although taken aback, Dimitri quickly recovered and curled his body protectively around her. His fingers finding purchase in her hair once more as their breathing calmed the other down.

Yes, just like this…

They are complete.


End file.
